Currently data that is generated by medical devices can be processed in many different ways, but ultimately that data must be read and interpreted by medical professionals. This method is not only slow and time consuming, but it is also very costly.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a system that incorporates low level filters that prioritize and label the data for allowing processing of the data to be handled by low cost personnel who can take the appropriate action based on the data alert. This action could range from contacting medical professionals immediately or simply contacting the patient directly. This process removes the nuisance to the medical professionals of receiving non-critical alerts, while also prioritizing response levels to true medical emergencies. The present invention addresses these needs.